


Такие разные… сказки

by rakscha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakscha/pseuds/rakscha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дети так любят сказки… Сказки рассказанные родными Гарри, Гермионе, Драко, Рону, Невиллу, Дадли и Северусу Снейпу. <br/>Написано на вызов "Сказка Снейпа".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такие разные… сказки

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность бете Тата.

_Здравствуйте, дети!  
Хотите, расскажу вам сказку? Нет? Но дети же так любят сказки..._

\- Мама! Мама! – кричали дети, кружась вокруг невысокой рыжей женщины, толкаясь и перебивая друг друга.  
\- Фред, Джордж, почему вы еще не в постели? Что здесь делает Рон? Я же уложила его полчаса назад. Билл, я просила тебя проследить за близнецами. Чарли?! Зачем ты притащил сюда Джинни? Она же спала! Скучно? Тебе или ей? Перси?! Что с твоими волосами? Фред! Как не Фред? Мне все равно! Верни Перси нормальный вид… Ладно-ладно, идите все сюда. Дай мне малышку. Садитесь, сейчас я принесу всем горячего молока.  
Дети шумно рассаживаются перед камином. Кто-то на диван, кто-то на пол. Посапывая, маленький Рон Уизли забирается на диван и прикрывает глаза. Приходит мама и раздает всем молоко с печеньем. Сама она садится рядом с маленьким Роном, обнимая его. Джинни сворачивается калачиком у нее на коленях. Фред и Джордж шепотом просят рассказать им что-нибудь. Джинни уточняет: сказку. Старшие дети, хмуро посмотрев на них, с интересом оборачиваясь к маме. Она целует девочку и начинает рассказывать сказку.  
Сзади неслышно подходит ее муж и замирает, слушая…

\- Гермиона, зайка, перестань плакать, скоро у тебя вырастет новый коренной зубик. Да, и он будет намного лучше этого.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, конечно, милая. А еще ты можешь положить зуб под подушку, и зубная фея принесет тебе монетку. Давай прямо сейчас положим его туда, - молодой худощавый мужчина легко подхватил на руки свою растрепанную четырехлетнюю дочь и отправился в ее комнату.  
\- Ну, вот и все. Завтра ты проснешься и найдешь там монетку.  
\- А я смогу купить на нее что-нибудь?  
\- Ну, конечно, милая. Ты совсем иззевалась. Спать.  
\- Ну, папа… - протянула девочка, словно сна не было ни в одном глазу. – Расскажи сказку. Пожа-а-луйста.  
Мужчина сидел на краешке кровати и рассказывал сказку. В дверях стояла его жена и с любовью смотрела на свою семью.

\- Я не буду спать.  
\- Драко, если ты не ляжешь спать немедленно, я позову отца, - Нарцисса Малфой грозно смотрит на непослушного сына. Тот надувает губки и со злостью кричит:  
\- Ты не посмеешь!  
\- Хочешь проверить? – вкрадчиво спрашивает женщина.  
\- Нет, - слишком быстро вырывается у мальчика.  
\- Тогда ложись.  
\- А что я за это получу? – мальчик не сдается слишком быстро.  
\- Я расскажу тебе сказку, - мальчик хмурится, но ложится в кровать. Его мама занавешивает окна, садится в кресло и начинает говорить. Мальчик, засыпая, слушает. За закрытой дверью стоит его отец. Он тоже… слушает.

\- Невил, дорогой, я не буду тебя ругать. Честное слово.  
Маленький толстый мальчик с неохотой вылезает из-под кровати. Он со слезами на глазах смотрит на высокую седую женщину в шляпе. Она строго смотрит на него.  
\- Ты был очень неаккуратен. Эту вазу я хотела подарить завтра твоим родителям. Ты не забыл? У них же годовщина свадьбы.  
\- Ба-бабушка… Я не хотел… Прости меня… - мальчик плачет. Он очень любит свою бабушку. И маму с папой, у которых завтра праздник.  
\- Успокойся, мальчик мой. Мы купим им что-нибудь завтра, по дороге в больницу. Но прошу тебя, будь осторожней! А сейчас тебе пора спать, - она помогает ему забраться в кровать и целует его в лоб.  
\- Бабушка, расскажи мне сказку.  
Женщина взъерошивает ему волосы, присаживается рядом и начинает рассказывать. С прикроватной тумбочки на них смотрят двое – красивая молодая женщина и молодой мужчина. Фотография плачет.

\- Мама! Где мои конфеты?! Ты обещала!!! – орет очень толстый мальчишка, размахивая руками и бегая кругами по комнате. Он останавливается и начинает топать ногами. Худая, нервная женщина неслышно проскальзывает в комнату с пакетом.  
– Дадлик, пусечка моя, вот они. Ложись спать.  
\- Ни за что! Я ненавижу тебя! – он бросается на пол, бьет по нему руками и ногами.  
\- Дадлик, ну, ложись. Прошу тебя.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - теперь мальчик прыгает по полу.  
\- Успокойся, рыбонька, ты разбудишь папу, - женщина нервно смотрит на дверь. Она открывается. Там показывается дородный мужчина. За собой он тащит мальчишку. Тот вырывается, но он слишком мал и худ.  
\- Этот паршивец опять бегает по лестнице. Я уже полчаса не могу уснуть, - его лицо красно от гнева. – Дадли, он и тебя разбудил? – мужчина толкает мальчишку в центр комнаты. Тот падает, с его носа слетают очки. Он слепо шарит рукой, пытаясь их найти.  
\- Ты, мелкий уродец, если разобьешь еще одни очки, будешь ходить без них, - мужчина хватает его за шиворот и ставит на ноги. – Зачем ты шумел? – рычит он.  
\- Н-но, это не я, дядя! – вырывается писк из глотки мальчика.  
\- Хватит лгать! В угол! – он оттаскивает ребенка в угол комнаты. – Ты будешь стоять здесь всю ночь. А завтра ты будешь мыть пол во всем доме!  
Мужчина хлопает дверью и уходит, пожелав сыну спокойной ночи.  
\- Ма, расскажи сказку, - зевая, говорит Дадли.  
\- Конечно, милый мой, - женщина начинает говорить. В углу комнаты стоит маленький Гарри Поттер. По его щекам текут слезы.

\- Элен, проверь Северуса. По-моему, он еще не лег.  
\- Мама, я же просила уложить его.  
\- Иди-иди.  
\- Мамочка! – маленький, худой мальчишка с большими глазами выскакивает из кровати и бросается к женщине. Она недоуменно обнимает его.  
\- Мамочка, у меня сегодня был такой день! Я познакомился… Мамочка, что с тобой?  
\- Ничего, галчонок, спи. Тебе давно уже пора спать, - женщина поправляет сползшее на пол одеяло.  
\- Но мне столько нужно тебе рассказать!  
\- Не сегодня, галчонок. Пожалуйста, - она отворачивается и рассеяно смотрит в окно. – Хочешь, расскажу сказку?  
Немолодая, но даже в старости красивая, женщина укрывает одеялом свою дочь, уснувшую рядом с внуком. Она надеется, что все у них еще получится.

\- СНЕЙП! Меня достали твои сказки! Ты становишься бесполезным! А все бесполезное я уничтожаю!!! Круцио! – в ярости кричит Темный Лорд.  
Снейп, корчась от боли, падает на пол. Другие Упивающиеся не смотрят на него. Каждый знает, что может быть следующим.  
\- Твое задание состоит лишь в слежке! И что я получаю? Ложную информацию! Ни слова правды за последние три месяца! Круцио! – мужчина, не успевая подняться, снова падает.  
\- Из тебя слишком плохой сказочник! Если ты не исправишься, следующим заклинанием при нашей встрече будет Авада Кедавра. Свободен. Энервейт.

Северус Снейп устало потер виски, отворачиваясь от детей, сидящих в Большом Зале. Довольно с него сегодня сказок. И своих, и чужих.


End file.
